


Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard

by kmredmond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Trio vid (Harry/Ron-ish leanings), set to Paul Simon's "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard". Made in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard




End file.
